We will assess covariation between individuals' sensitivity to binocular stimuli both a) to model mechanisms underlying binocular vision and b) to evaluate the influence of genetic vs. experiential factors upon sensitivity to binocular depth. a) Model binocular vision mechanisms using covariation between individuals. We will assess how distinct the classes of mechanisms are that process